Bilbo's Misadventures: Prancing Hobbit
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: The dwarfs are having a casual get together, dancing is involved and Bilbo wants Thorin to cut a rug with him! Thorin is a proud dwarf, will he let his guard down enough to enjoy Bilbos company on the dance floor? Find out!


A roaring fire was glowing within the hearth in the great hall, where music was being played to a happy tune. Dwarfs were either drinking or dancing about in a merry way to the music, and little Bilbo was one of the most energetic dancers out of the entire group.

Thorin watched from his seated position as Bilbo pranced like a proud pony, his hairy feet well coordinated in his performance. Once an a while the hobbit would catch Thorin gazing, and the cheeky devil would wink at him and wave, gesturing for Thorin to join in the fun. Of course the king didn't hop up to goof off and dance, he was too full of pride to do such an act in front of everyone.

It was about the fifth time that Bilbo caught him watching, when the hobbit marched up to Thorin with a determined smile.

"What do you want, hobbit?" Thorin eyed the energetic other uncertainly.

"You've watched from afar long enough, Thorin. It's time to let loose and have a little fun." Bilbo reached out his soft little hands and wrapped then firmly around Thorins wrist, attempting to pull him up and off his seat.

"I was having fun, until you started tugging on me." Thorin remarked, somewhat amused with Bilbos feeble tries to makes him stand.

"Oh, come on, Thorin! Just dance with me already, I know you want to." Bilbo watched smugly as the high and mighty king blushed at his comment. His uncertain frame of mind helping Bilbo tug the dwarf to his feet.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Dwalin jokingly spoke towards the king, having watched the hobbit pull him up in wanting to dance.

"I was about to ask Bilbo the same question." Thorin huffed in an attempted tone of annoyance, when really he found himself feeling very vulnerable at the moment. Thorin was not known for his jolly behavior around the mountain, what would the other dwarfs think? Seeing him waddling about in an attempt at trying to dance with the pushy and fast footed hobbit. What if he fell and made a mockery of himself? So much of his mind was focusing on the negative that he didn't notice Bilbo pulling him further towards the music until he was right next to the playing instruments.

"Come on, like this." Bilbo tried showing the king kindness by presenting an easy way to dance. Moving his hips side to side in time with the music.

Thorins face was feeling rather warm as he watch the hobbit swaying his body so gently, it was rather an upbeat and comfortable tune he was moving to. Thorin found his booted toe tapping somewhat to the melody, Bilbo smiling at the simple gesture of Thorin enjoying the music.

"Thorin, just flow with the music." Bilbo spoke, taking his hands and forcefully making the dwarf move his lower half side to side.

Fili and Kili were watching uncle on the dance floor, laughing lightly at his uncertain behavior. They thought maybe they could help uncle get more into dancing if they showed him how much fun Bilbo could be as a dance partner.

Fili made his way over first, slipping Bilbos concentrated body away from Thorin and pulling him into a quick paced two step. Every now and then he'd spin Bilbo like a top and sneak a peak at uncle, seeing his face frowning as his beady little eyes leered. It was starting to work! The dancing dwarf lead the amused Bilbo closer to the band, requesting a slow song.

When the fast paced song ended, and Bilbo started walking back over to Thorin, the hobbit was quickly swept off his feet by another partner! This dance partner was Kili, he had a flower in his mouth for some strange reason, as the music changed to that of a more romantic tune. Bilbo giggled as Kili wiggled his eyebrows playfully towards the hobbit, leading him around the dance floor in fluid, slow movements.

Bilbos giggling was taken the wrong way by Thorin, hearing that cute little chuckle made him fume internally. Watching his youthful nephews showing the hobbit a 'good time' on the dance floor was making his face twitch uncomfortably. Dwarfs near to him backed away at the sight of his twitch, knowing he was about to be set off.

Kili dipped the hobbit in a very airy manner, smiling down at the hobbit with his flower still between his teeth. He looked up briefly and noticed his uncle stomping towards them, his teeth grinding and his eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"Catch us if you can, uncle!" Kili teased the king unwiseley, playfully dancing away from the dwarf and attempting to play a bit of keep away with his pushed over the edge kin. Kili wouldn't have done it had he known how really miffed his uncle had been.

Before he knew it, Thorin had pushed Bilbo away and had Kili on the ground, his head getting beaten on by the aggressive fists of Thorin.

"Stop it, Thorin!" Bilbo pleaded with the maddened king, his touch pausing the dwarfs assault on his kin. Bilbo was able to convince Thorin to stand off his whimpering nephew, his eyes foggy looking as he gazed down at Bilbo.

"I don't know what got into me, I saw him parading you around like a prized trophy, and I just..." Thorin stopped talking, feeling unjustified in his rash actions. Bilbo wasn't claimed by anyone, he had a right to be danced with by whoever.

Bilbo, very gently took his friend's hand and squeezed it warmly. "If you wanted a turn dancing with me, all you had to do was ask, Thorin." He smiled sweetly at the rapidly blinking eyes of Thorin.

"Will you dance with me, little hobbit?" He whispered out the words like a man who had not had a drop of water in days.

"Of course." Bilbo obliged him, taking his hands and getting Thorin to wrap his around the hobbit securely, leading the dwarf into a slow paced dance.

Kili stayed motionless on the floor, his flower in pieces, squashed by the weight of his uncle. Fili crouched down beside his brother and watched his uncle dance.

"I think he's getting better about his anger." Fili commented, to which Kili laughed sarcastically.

-0-0-

The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien


End file.
